Electronic lighting is critical for indoor, outdoor and nighttime activities. Electronic lighting is typically provided from fixed locations, where a light source receives electrical power from a fixed and wired power source. Such lighting is useful in illuminating a particular area, but lacks the flexibility of more portable lighting systems. Generally, such a dual-purpose system would require extensive investments in parallel and separate fixed and portable lighting systems. Internally-powered portable lighting systems have been developed to provide illumination in more varied locations and situations. However, such internally-powered portable lighting systems are not optimized to provide illumination both in fixed locations and in varied locations. For example, conventional flashlights and lanterns are limited in the number of way including the ability to be easily mounted in a location and controlled by a remote switch.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a portable light bulb system able to provide illumination in a variety of configurations and situations.